1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to the broad field of devices and or tools used by both the professional and amateur painter.
2. Description Of Prior Art
Both professional and "do-it-yourselfers" extract paint directly from the can with a brush applicator. When wiping off excess paint on the inside edge of the can, some of the paint will flow back onto the top of the can and into the sealing groove. The paint will also run down the sides of the can making it slippery and hard to hold. A lot of paint is thereby lost during the cleaning process.
No instrument has been found that specifically addresses these two conditions. However, three items were found, two in a paint store and one in a grocery store, that might be remotely related. One is a molded plactic ring that inserts in one-gallon cans inside the opening of the can, and is used to pour paint from the can into a roller tray, or another container. It does not protect the sealing groove, or direct the paint back into the can as our invention does.
The second item is a short plastic strip that locates in the sealing groove and supports the brush when it is laid down on top of the can. It has no other function.
The third item is the pouring spout used in the top of liquid detergent containers such as the two gallon size of "Tide." It consists of a cone shaped plastic extrusion with an open slot down the side, and a flat bottom incorporating an angle. The sealing cap for the container is also used to measure a given amount of the contents. When the cap is screwed back on, any residue left inside drains back into the container. This unit does not lend itself to repeated dipping of a brush to remove the contents.
Most painters would find our invention a useful tool, especially when painting over a long period of time, and when holding the can by the bail while standing on a ladder.